Long Lost Lovers
by gaabb-riella
Summary: They Havent seen each other in years, what will happen!
1. There you are Gabby

Highschool Musical.

Have you ever felt like your missing apart of your life? Well.. I know that right now.. driving my car on a rainy Sunday morning, I feel like im missing something.. I cant remember what, but I know.. Deep down in my heart.. that I once had something.. but now.. I don't have it anymore. Im Gabriella Montez, im 25 years old, and I have a very good job. And right now, im taking my younger brother too a basket all game. Ahh, basket ball. I can only remember watching our wildcats play every game, they'd all ways win too.. but there was a reason for that.. Chad and that other boy.. gosh I loved him. He had the most blue eyes I had ever seen... but right now all I have too worry about is taking Josh to the game safely.

AT THE GAME..

"GO JOSH! YOU CAN DO IT!" I remember screaming his name as so the coach did. But then, I got horrified.. the ball came down with a slam too my brothers head.. he hit his head hard on the ground.. I screamed and rushed to see him.. he was bleeding from the side of his head.. I rushed him to the hospital.. after everything was sorted out, he was all raped up and sleeping, so I went to go wait in the waiting room. I left the room and saw this familiar looking man.. looked a lot like him..

" hey, are you Josh's mom?" asked the man.

" oh no no.. im his older sister, Gabriella." I replyed.

When I told him who I was.. he froze, and started too cry..

" G-g-gabby?!? " he screamed.

" OMG, TROY!" then I started to freak out.

We hugged for at least 10 minutes. And it turned out that he was the coach of the team!

" my dear.. I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been!?" he cried.

" oh troy.. I have a lovely life. I really do. And by gosh.. I missed you too death. Ever since I ran out of the building at grad.. I never saw any of my friends from East High." I said with tears in my eyes.

" I know!... gabby.. I missed you so much. Every night I belived you were really gone.. I started to cry.. I loved you.." said troy.

I just paused and said " I think I better go."

So I stormed out of the hospital with tears in my eyes.. what would I do? He was still handsome.. and I think he loves me.. and really.. the truth is.. I still love him.


	2. The Special Visit

Driving home was one of the most silent moments I had ever experienced. I couldn't believe that after all thoughs years, he has the guts to come up to me and say, I loved you. The only reason why I left our grad like that was because; I would miss him too much. Like.. what if something happened?! Like what if I moved away or something?!! Oh.. the pain! But now I have a choice. I mean, I am 25, and I am an adult, but moments like these never happen. Should I talk to him? Should I wait and let him talk to me? Knowing Troy, I bet he would. I laughed and thought, " I mean, he always was a suck-up.But now I really have to think, maybe I should just go home and relax." And that's what I did.

GABRIELLA'S HOUSE.

That night I had a cup of tea and I sat by my fireplace with my pajamas and slippers. I was singing to one of my – our – favorite songs "breaking free." It sorta helped me forget about my dilemma, until my doorbell rang.

" Coming!" I yelled throwing my sweater on.

I opened the door only to find "Coach Bolton" with a bunch of roses.

"Gabriella," he said swallowing hard, " im really sorry about today, I mean, how rude of me. Please Gabby please! I rem –" he was speaking pretty fast.

"STOP!" I said interrupting him.

" What in the world are you trying to say?! Your talking, your mouth is moving, but all I hear is pig latin!" I wasn't mad, I was just confused.

Troy took a long, deep breath and said " Gabby, if you would please accept these Roses, your favourite and let me ask you one simple question.." he said, handing me the roses.

"Okay Troy, ask away." I said grabbing the flowers.

"Gabby, if you please, please let me take you out to eat this Saturday, maybe we can catch up on eachothers lives?" he said with a gorgeous smile.

" Troy.." I said.

" Please?!" he said with his puppy-eyed face.

I giggled and said, " alright, but I don't think I need you to tell me about your life, b-ball, b-ball, and uhm.. more b-ball?" I smiled sweetly. Troy laughed, kissed me on the cheek and said " Good-night."

When I closed the door, I slid down and started to cry. I found the love I once had, he asked me out on a date, and kissed me on the cheek. "wow, so much drama, and only in one day!" I said smiling too myself.

Lets just say, they were tears of joy.


	3. The Date

SATURDAY NIGHT.

Well.. I had to hand it too myself, I looked way perfect.

"When Troy sees me, for sure he will drop whatever he has in his hands!" I thought to myself.

I wore a silky red dress, and I had straightened my hair. He said he was going to take me somewhere special, and that I should ware something too the appropriate to the tittle, "special". So that's what I did.

" what if everything works out?" I asked myself.

I mean, ask anyone, we made a really good couple, and I wondered about how we looked together in the present day.

I was putting in my earrings when the door bell rang.

" wow, only three minutes late! Hah, not bad at all." I laughed to myself.

Just then, I had opened the door, he was warring nothing special, while I was. Troy dropped the flowers that he brought for me, like I predicted.

"w-w-wow Gabriella, you look.. look.. look – OH I CANT HIDE IT! YOUR BEAUTIFUL! HEY WORLD, GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS ABSOLUTLEY GORGEOUS!" Troy said that with his arms wide open, and he looked like he was talking too the sky..

I just giggled and said, " lets go boy!"

I was actually surprised, the car ride wasn't awkward at all – I mean… he always kew what to say, what a lady charmer!

"Troy, Troy, Troy, you always make me laugh!" I said laughing after he told me a really funny joke.

" Well my dear, I am Troy Bolton!" he winked at me and smiled/

I stared at him for at least 5 minutes, and I swear.. im in love again.

"So. Troy, were are we going?" I asked after snapping out of it.

" I can't tell you." He just kept looking in the mirror.

" .. oh, okay, well, uh..okay?" I said, puzzled.

" haha! Your cute, but im going to have to ask you too put this on!" he said handing me a blind fold.

" uh, okay?" I put it on. " you know I don't like suprises Troy!" I said.

" well, you might twice about that statement, once the night is over!" Troy said.

I felt the car stop.

" okay, now, just hang on to my arm, ill shouw you the way." Troy grabbed my arm and then we walked through long halls and many flights of stairs.

" TROY!! When are we going t-" I stopped because I could hear the song "start of something new" coming from a cd..

" were here." He said calmly.

I ripped off the blind fold and nearly fainted. We were on the balcony, Troy's special Hide-out, the place he showed to me years ago.

" TROY OH MY GOD! TROY! I CANT BREATH!" I said almost crying.

" haha! Well, how 'bout we eat?" he said pointing to a candle lit table with plates and silverware.

" oh Troy! This is so overwhelming!" I said running to the table.

Troy pulled out the chair for me, and I sat down.

" Please wait a moment madam" Troy said with his cheesy French accent, and he walked down the stairs.

" Troy is so sweet!" I thought.

Well, its not everyday you find an old uh.. boyfriend. We had the most fun together,

Like the time we joined that musical together, our friends tried to stop us, but trust me, we came through. We always did. It's like we never had bad luck. I felt horrible to have left him like that.

"vo-ala!" Troy said placing a plate of wonderful – looking food!

" Ooh! What is this Troy?" I said with food in my mouth.

" oh, just a little something I whipped up!" he replyed

" ITS SO GOOD! " Troy just smiled back at me while chewing.

" Wow Troy, I have to hand it to yah, you are amazing!" I said with an ear to ear grin.

" wasn't I always?" he said with a wink.

"but, enough about charming and such, tell me about the wonderful like I missed!" troy continued.

" well, I went to university, got my degree early and became a doctor. You didn't miss much, trust me." I said.

"actually, I missed a lot.." Troy said looking at me.

I blushed and continued on eating.

" Gabriella, I forgot too tell you, you look absolutely stunning!!" troy ruiened the sielence.

" Thanks Troy, you too. You haven't lost an inch of cuteness!" I said happily.

"DAMN! I could have thought of that one! But you know I mean it." Troy said giggling.

At that point, he got up ( im guessing he was done) and stood looking at the mountains far away.

" ..uh..Troy?" I said.

He didn't answer me, so I got up and stood there, quite close to him, looking at the same mountain.

" gabby, its like tonight was made for us!" said troy, leaning in closer.

I didn't know what too do, I know he was looking for a kiss.. I could feel the evening heat. It was the hardest decision I had to make, ever. He looked at me with his blue gorgeous eyes, and then I looked at his smile, he was ready, and apparently, that night, so was I. then all of the sudden, I felt his soft, warm lips pressing against mine. He made sure that the kiss was perfect.. then he put in some tongue. It was amazing, it really was.

I pulled away and said, "troy.."

"I love you."


End file.
